blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck or Treat!/Gallery/2
Stuck in the mud S2E3 Full moon over the foggy forest.png S2E3 Monster Machines in forest during fog.png S2E3 Starla calling for the candy.png S2E3 Zeg calling for the candy.png S2E3 Let's use my visor to find the candy.png S2E3 AJ switches to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E3 AJ using Visor View.png S2E3 AJ's Visor View perspective.png S2E3 Locate the candy.png S2E3 Wind blowing haystacks away.png S2E3 Candy revealed near barn.png S2E3 There's the candy.png S2E3 Stripes and Zeg high tire.png S2E3 Starla "Let's get it!".png|Let's get it! S2E3 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S2E3 Monster Machines drive through the fog.png S2E3 Stripes noticing the fog.png S2E3 Stripes falls into a mud pit.png S2E3 Stripes "Mud?!".png|"Mud?!" S2E3 Stripes trying to move.png S2E3 Stripes can't get out.png S2E3 Zeg noticing the fog.png S2E3 Zeg falling into the mud pit.png S2E3 Zeg stuck in the mud.png S2E3 Starla drives into the mud.png S2E3 Now Starla is stuck in the mud.png S2E3 Darington slipping into the mud.png S2E3 Starla and Darington stuck in the mud.png S2E3 Blaze comes to a stop at the mudpit.png S2E3 Blaze hears his friends call for help.png|"Blaze!" "Help!" "We're stuck in the mud!" S2E3 Blaze "We'll get you out of there!".png|"Gaskets! Don't worry, everybody! We'll get you out of there!" S2E3 AJ to Blaze "With all this fog".png|But, Blaze, how are we gonna save them with all this fog? We can't even see where they are. S2E3 Blaze thinks.png S2E3 Blaze decides to use shadows.png|I know! Let's use shadows to find our friends! S2E3 Blaze looks up.png S2E3 Moon shining its light.png|See? The light from the moon is shining down. S2E3 Shadows appear within the fog.png|And anything that blocks the light makes a shadow. S2E3 Blaze hears Starla.png|"FELLERS! I'M OVER HERE!" S2E3 Blaze "That sounds like Starla".png S2E3 Help us look for Starla.png S2E3 Diagram of Starla's witch hat.png S2E3 Blaze searches the fog.png S2E3 Where's Starla's shadow.png S2E3 Blaze launches his hook.png S2E3 Starla freed from the mudpit.png S2E3 Starla rejoins Blaze.png S2E3 Blaze and Starla hear Stripes.png|"RAWWR! GUYS! I'M OVER HERE!" S2E3 AJ "That sounds like Stripes".png S2E3 Use shadows to find Stripes.png S2E3 Help us look for Stripes.png S2E3 Diagram of Stripes' sword.png S2E3 Where's Stripes' shadow.png S2E3 Stripes freed from the mudpit.png S2E3 Stripes rejoins Blaze and Starla.png S2E3 Blaze, Starla and Stripes hear Zeg.png|"YOO-HOO! ZEG OVER HERE!" S2E3 Starla "That's Zeg!".png S2E3 Help us look for Zeg.png S2E3 Diagram of Zeg's crown.png S2E3 Where's Zeg's shadow.png S2E3 Zeg freed from the mudpit.png S2E3 Zeg rejoins Blaze and crew.png S2E3 Only Darington is left to find.png S2E3 Help us find Darington.png S2E3 Diagram of Darington's octopus costume.png S2E3 Where's Darington's shadow.png S2E3 Blaze pulling hard.png S2E3 Darington freed from the mudpit.png S2E3 Darington does a perfect landing.png S2E3 Monster Machines together again.png S2E3 Darington thanks Blaze.png S2E3 Blaze says you're welcome.png S2E3 Let's keep going.png S2E3 Blaze leads the way.png Shadows song S2E3 Monkey holding a flashlight.png S2E3 Blaze jumps and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Starla's shadow on the hillside.png S2E3 Stripes' shadow on the hillside.png S2E3 Darington jumps and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Zeg jumps and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Blaze lands and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Darington lands and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Starla lands and makes a shadow.png S2E3 Monster Machines driving away.png S2E3 Crab making a shadow.png S2E3 Crab with small shadow.png S2E3 Crab's giant shadow on the hillside.png S2E3 Zeg realizes it's just a shadow.png S2E3 Blaze driving with a shadow.png S2E3 Stripes and Darington by the hill.png S2E3 Zeg and Starla driving off.png S2E3 Frogs making shadows.png S2E3 Blaze jumps over the frogs.png S2E3 Frogs see Blaze's shadow.png S2E3 Frogs see Starla's shadow.png S2E3 Frog waving with flashlight.png S2E3 Darington jumps over the frogs.png S2E3 Stripes jumps over the frogs.png S2E3 Monster Machines' shadows on the ground.png S2E3 Monster Machines making a pyramid.png S2E3 Monster Machine pyramid drives away.png Blocking the way S2E3 Crusher and Pickle enter a chasm.png S2E3 Pickle talking to Crusher in the chasm.png S2E3 Pickle tells his favorite part of Halloween.png S2E3 Pickle "For sure".png S2E3 Pickle "Is that your favorite part, too?".png S2E3 Crusher prefers the candy.png S2E3 Crusher can't wait to get the candy.png S2E3 Crusher "'Cause when I do".png S2E3 Crusher pretending to eat.png S2E3 Crusher sees Pickle has disappeared.png S2E3 Crusher sees a shadow on the wall.png|"Wha...what's that? It...i-i-it...looks like a big...scary...m-m-m-m..." S2E3 Crusher scared by the "monster".png|"MONSTER!" S2E3 "Monster" revealed to be Pickle.png S2E3 Pickle dressed as a butterfly.png S2E3 Pickle "I'm a butterfly".png S2E3 Crusher annoyed by Pickle's prank.png S2E3 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S2E3 Crusher and Pickle looking.png S2E3 Monster Machines in the distance.png S2E3 Monster Machines charging forward.png S2E3 Crusher "They're trying to get their candy back".png S2E3 Crusher trying to think.png S2E3 Crusher stomps, cracking rocks fall.png S2E3 Crusher sees cracks.png S2E3 Crusher has an idea.png S2E3 Crusher bangs the wall.png S2E3 Wall breaking apart.png S2E3 Blaze sees the breaking wall.png S2E3 Rocks breaking off the wall.png S2E3 Rocks block the way.png S2E3 Monster Machines see the blocked path.png S2E3 Stripes "Crusher blocked the path".png S2E3 Zeg can't push the rocks.png S2E3 Darington wonders how they'll get the candy now.png S2E3 AJ sees something.png S2E3 Something behind a tree branch.png S2E3 Blaze pushes the branch aside.png S2E3 Blaze finds a tunnel.png S2E3 Blaze "This way".png S2E3 Monster Machines drive into the cave.png The Tickling Spider Cave S2E3 Blaze and Starla enter the cave.png S2E3 Zeg and Darington enter the cave.png S2E3 Stripes enters the cave.png S2E3 Blaze jumping in the cave.png S2E3 Starla jumping in the cave.png S2E3 Zeg jumping in the cave.png S2E3 Darington jumping in the cave.png S2E3 Stripes jumping in the cave.png S2E3 Blaze sliding down a cave slope.png S2E3 Monster Machines having fun in the cave.png S2E3 Starla notices her hat wiggling.png S2E3 Starla starts laughing.png S2E3 Blaze "What's so funny?".png|"Hey, Starla. What’s so funny?" S2E3 Starla "I don't know".png|"I don't know..." S2E3 Starla "But I can't keep drivin'".png|"...but I can't keep drivin'!" S2E3 Starla "All I can do is laugh!".png|"All I can do is laugh!" S2E3 Starla can't help but laugh.png S2E3 Zeg is also laughing.png S2E3 Blaze sees why Starla and Zeg are laughing.png|Wait a sec. I see what's wrong. You guys are getting tickled by tickling spiders! S2E3 Starla covered in tickling spiders.png S2E3 Zeg covered in tickling spiders.png S2E3 Tickling spiders everywhere.png S2E3 Blaze "Let's get outta here!".png S2E3 Blaze and Darington launch their hooks.png S2E3 Starla and Zeg yanked away.png S2E3 Tickling spiders give chase.png S2E3 Monster Machines running from the tickling spiders.png S2E3 Blaze and Darington hurrying.png S2E3 Stripes and Starla hurrying.png S2E3 Zeg hurrying.png S2E3 Tickling spiders chase after the Monster Machines.png S2E3 Tickling spider hanging from a dragline.png S2E3 Monster Machines driving further into the cave.png S2E3 Monster Machines trying to escape the tickling spiders.png S2E3 Stripes "We've gotta keep away".png S2E3 AJ "Blaze, look!".png S2E3 Monster Machines see something horrible.png S2E3 Tickling spiders spinning a web.png S2E3 Darington and Zeg worried.png S2E3 We've only got 7 seconds.png S2E3 Count down from 7.png S2E3 6 seconds left.png S2E3 5 seconds left.png S2E3 4 seconds left.png S2E3 3 seconds left.png S2E3 2 seconds left.png S2E3 1 second left.png S2E3 Monster Machines jump through the web.png S2E3 Web closes behind the Monster Machines.png S2E3 Darington and Stripes high tire.png S2E3 Zeg sees more trouble.png S2E3 Another web spotted.png S2E3 Another web being spun.png S2E3 We have 9 seconds.png S2E3 Count down from 9.png S2E3 8 seconds remain.png S2E3 7 seconds remain.png S2E3 6 seconds remain.png S2E3 5 seconds remain.png S2E3 4 seconds remain.png S2E3 3 seconds remain.png S2E3 2 seconds remain.png S2E3 1 second remains.png S2E3 Monster Machines passed the second web.png S2E3 Web closed behind Zeg.png S2E3 Blaze "We're almost out".png S2E3 Darington sees one last obstacle.png S2E3 Exit ahead.png S2E3 Tickling spiders blocking the exit.png S2E3 We only have 6 seconds.png S2E3 Count down from 6.png S2E3 5 seconds to go.png S2E3 4 seconds to go.png S2E3 3 seconds to go.png S2E3 2 seconds to go.png S2E3 1 second to go.png S2E3 Monster Machines make it out of the cave.png S2E3 Monster Machines got out safely.png S2E3 Blaze "This way to our candy".png S2E3 Monster Machines rev up.png S2E3 Monster Machines go on their way.png To return to the Truck or Treat! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries